


Castiooop

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Masturbation, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk how to explain this. My friend was writing actual serious smut and i was like lol lemme write some crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiooop

Castiel was home alone, for the first time in ever, when he got the idea to touch his flaggle through his jeanie weanies. It felt good for dear old castieasttie, making him moan, “mmmmm my phallus is in pleasure.” 

Castie walked to his room panting about his penie weenie needing to be touched in the sensual way. As castiel opened the door his took of his breachy poos and climbed on his bed, grabbing his special lotino, Pascal. 

“Pascal you will make me pleasure as I rub my dongalong to spew the white oreo crème.” Castoop opened up pascal and spewed the lontio all over his important meat holders. One of them came down to rest on his shoopa loop. And slooowly started mooving his meat handles up and down his baby maker. As cassioop reached his ceme point he started duermeing of his specal dnea. When coop reached his cremeness he yelled “DNAE” and spewed children all over his chest.


End file.
